The New Beginning
by ThebloodDemon
Summary: The WWE is back baby! For more story-lines, and action. Please check out this action packed story.
1. The New Beginning

The New Beginning: RAW/Smackdown!  
  
This story goes to the beginning of Vengeance to Wrestlemania 21 "Where it all begins......again". But this story contains different story lines then my other story WWE: RAW/Smackdown! Well this story will be more then 10 chapters so sit back, relax, and enjoy!!!  
  
Vengeance   
  
July 11th, 2004  
  
J.R: Welcome to Vengeance, where the two brands of the WWE come together! Brought to you by Subway "eat fresh", Smackdown!, and RAW. So tonight we have a variety of matches:  
  
Intercontinental Championship  
  
(c) Randy Orton vs Edge  
  
Chris Jericho vs Batista  
  
World Heavyweight Championship  
  
Chris Benoit vs Triple H  
  
Eugene vs William Regal  
  
King: Well, Eugene has heated things up with William Regal, Eugene's former manager.  
Eugene tonight will go one on one with his former friend now foe for a clothesline to the back. He thought it was from William Regal, but it was really from Triple H! What will Eugene think when he finds out, our if he does? Well right now we will have the Intercontinental Championship, and it will.....  
  
(Kane's entrance video comes on)  
  
Kane walks slowly to the ring. When he gets in, he picks up a microphone.  
  
Kane: After that attack Matt Hardy did to me, and Lita. Even if she is pregnant I have to tell you that next week I will go up against you two in a steel cage. It'll be a 1 on 2 handicapped match, and then i will get my revenge.  
  
Matt Hardy then jumps Kane from behind, and starts beating on him when Kane hits the floor. Kane pushes Matt away, gets up, and choke slams him. Matt lays out cold in the middle of the ring. Kane gets out of the ring, goes under the apron, and gets a blue steel chair. Right when Kane gets in, Chris Benoit comes out.  
  
Benoit: Hey Kane! Guess what I thought about putting you in the match tonight for my belt, but since you just did this the answer is.......hell no!   
  
Benoit leaves the ring. Kane then walks off.  
  
J.R: We need Matt Hardy out of this ring.   
  
Matt crawl slowly out of the ring.  
  
(Edge's entrance video comes on)  
  
Edge does his taunts, and walks quickly to the ring with a grin on his face.  
  
(Evolution's entrance video comes on)  
  
Randy Orton walks to the ring with Ric Flair, and Batista. Before Orton can get in the ring, Edge slides out, and throws Orton in. Orton gets up. Edge starts pounding on Orton. Edge does a sledge-hammer to Orton's neck, Orton drops to his knees.   
Edge picks up Orton, dropkicks him, and before he falls he does a spear to Orton.   
Edge covers Orton. 1...2...kick out. Orton lays on the ring floor. Edge picks up Orton by the hair, kicks him, and gives him the Edge-acution. Edge signals the spear. Orton gets up very dizzy. Edge then spears Orton so hard that he smashes the ring floor knocked out cold. The referre lifts Orton's arm three times, with no movement. Announcer then calls a KNOCKOUT.  
  
Announcer: Here's your winner, and the new Intercontinental Championship.....Edge!  
  
J.R: We are going to Eugene vs William Regal next. Former friend, now foes who can win?  
  
King: I just could never imagine Eugene, and William Regal going one on one tonight at Vengeance.  
  
(William Regal's entrance video comes on)  
  
William Regal walks to the ring, and slides in. When he does he picks up a microphone.   
  
Regal: Eugene, lad, come out here please. I don't want to fight the man who I trained. You are rolling in victory you don't want to fight me.  
  
(Eugene's entrance video comes on)  
  
Eugene walks out, and waves all over. Eugene looks at William Regal in disgust.  
  
Eugene gets in the ring.  
  
Regal: Eugene, listen please. I did not hit you last week when you called DQ on me.  
  
Eugene: Yes you did, you hit me!  
  
Regal: No I didn't, even watch the footage from last week.  
  
The footage comes on, and shows HHH come up, and hit Eugene, and Regal.  
  
Eugene starts to cry.  
  
Eugene: Triple H did it? My best friend.  
  
Eugene wipes his eyes.  
  
Regal: See Triple H you see what you did to this lad'?   
  
(HHH's entrance video comes on)  
  
HHH: Eugene, don't listen to him.  
  
Eugene: No, you liar....you lied to me! William Regal is my friend. You're not!  
  
HHH: Yes I am.  
  
Regal: Show Eugene the footage with Ric Flair, and Triple H last week.  
  
The footage comes on.  
  
HHH: After I win this title that is most important to me. Eugene goes bye bye for good!  
  
Flair laughs.  
  
HHH: Regal you little.........english freak.  
  
Regal: You are a bloody liar, your a bloody ass!  
  
Eugene laughs, and hugs Regal. HHH walks off.  
  
Regal: Come on, lets go Eugene.  
  
Eugene, and Regal walk off.  
  
(Chris Benoit's entrance video comes on)  
  
Benoit walks to the ring. HHH who is already by the ring, gets in.  
  
Benoit punches HHH, and dropkicks him. HHH punches Benoit, and uppercuts him.  
  
Benoit chops HHH five times, and launches HHH at the turnbuckle. Benoit kicks HHH at the turnbuckle, puts him on the turnbuckle, and does a superplex. Benoit then punches HHH, and throws him out of the ring. Benoit gets out of the ring, puts HHH in a power bomb manuaver, and power bombs HHH through the announcer table. HHH lays flat on the floor. Benoit throws HHH in the ring, and picks him up. HHH trys to punch Benoit, but Benoit reverses it into a crossface. HHH tries to reach the rops but can't. HHH taps out.   
  
Announcer: Here's your winner, and still the World Heavyweight Champion............Chris Benoit!  
  
Cole: We are now down to the main event! Y2J vs Batista.  
  
(Y2J's entrance video comes on)  
  
Y2J does his taunt, and runs quickly to the ring.  
  
(Batista's entrance video comes on)   
  
Batista walks to the ring, and the referre calls for the bell. Y2J punches Batista, and tries to drop kick him, but Batista moves away. Batista puts Y2J into a Batista Power Bomb, but Y2J reverses. Y2J then uppercuts Batista, trips him, and does the "Walls of Jericho". Batista touches the rope. Y2J picks up Batista. Batista kicks Y2J in the ribs, and does a spinebuster to Y2J. Batista picks up Y2J, and does a Batista Power Bomb to him. Y2J lays flat on the floor. Batista then does another Batista Power Bomb, and covers Y2J. 1...2...kick out. Batista who is in shock from the kick out, gets up, and looks around for a weapon. Y2J gets up, and does a bridge to Batista. 1...2...3 pin fall!   
  
Announcer: Here's your winner Chris Jericho!  
  
King: Oh my god! This PPV was unbelivable! We are already making up Wrestlemania 21 matches! And we are still eight months away from it!  
  
J.R: Well watch WWE next week for matches. We have next week:  
  
Cage Match

Matt Hardy, Lita vs Kane   
  
5 man elimination tag  
  
William Regal, Edge, Chris Jericho, Shelton Benjamin, Eugene  
  
VS  
  
Randy Orton, Ric Flair, Triple H, Batista, Kane


	2. Paul Bearer's Return?

(WWE beginning comes on)  
  
The show starts off with the 5 man elimination match. Everybody gets in the ring. Randy Orton, and Shelton Benjamin start off. Shelton punches Orton, and irish whips him at the turnbuckle. When Orton comes back to Shelton, Shelton gives Orton a spinebuster. Shelton picks up Orton, and throws him at a turnbuckle. Shelton runs at Orton, he does the splash, when Orton moves away. Shelton hits his face on the turnbuckle. Orton then dropkicks Shelton in the back of the head, making Shelton hit the floor, and he tags in Kane. Kane comes in. Shelton gets up, and dropkicks Kane. Kane puts his hand around Shelton's neck, and choke slams Shelton. Kane covers Shelton. 1...2...kick out. Kane gets up, picks up Shelton, and tries to kick him. Shelton grabs onto Kane's leg, and smashes Kane's leg with his elbow. Shelton, and Kane both hit the floor. Regal puts out his hand. Shelton crawls over to Regal, and tags him in. Regal comes in. Kane tags in HHH. HHH comes in. Regal kicks HHH, and gives him a big boot to the face. HHH hits the floor. Regal picks up HHH, and gives him a spinebuster. Eugene puts out his hand. Regal picks up HHH, drags him to a turnbuckle, and tags in Eugene. Eugene kicks HHH, and gives him the airplane spin. Eugene then picks up HHH, gives him "Rock Bottom", and does "The People's Elbow. Eugene covers HHH. 1...2...3 pin fall! HHH is eliminated 5 vs 4. Eugene tags in Y2J. Y2J, and Batista come in. Y2J runs at Batista. Batista clotheslines Y2J, picks him up off the ring floor, and does "Batista Power Bomb" Batista covers Y2J. 1...2...3 pinfall. Y2J eliminated 4 vs 4. Edge comes in, Batista tags in Ric Flair. Edge grapples Flair, and gives him a russian suplex. Edge picks up Flair, drop kicks him, and gives him a spinebuster. Edge signals a spear. Flair gets up. Edge runs at Flair, and spears him. Edge covers Flair. 1...2...3 pinfall!  
Ric Flair eliminated 4 vs 3. Kane comes in. Edge clotheslines Kane. Kane gets up, throws Edge at the turnbuckle, Edge launches back to Kane. Kane picks up Edge, and does the "Tombstone Piledriver". Kane covers Edge. 1...2...3 pinfall! Edge eliminated 3 vs 3. Kane tags in Orton. Orton, and Benjamin get in. Benjamin runs at Orton, and clotheslines him. Orton gets up, and dropkicks Shelton making him hit the floor. Orton signals a RKO. Shelton gets up, Orton gives Benjamin the "RKO", and covers him. 1...2...3 pinfall! Shelton Benjamin eliminated 2 vs 3. Regal gets in. Orton runs at Regal, tries to do a dropkick, but Regal moves away, and makes Orton hit Batista. Regal gives Orton a german suplex, and tags in Eugene. Eugene runs in, picks up Orton, kicks him, and does "Stone Cold Stunner". Eugene covers Orton. 1...2...3 pinfall!   
Randy Orton eliminated 2 vs 2. Kane comes in. Eugene kicks Kane, and gives him "Rock Bottom", and does "The People's Elbow". Eugene then gets on the turnbuckle, and does "Diving Headbutt". Eugene covers Kane. 1...2...3 pinfall! Kane eliminated 2 vs 1. Batista gets in. Eugene tags in Regal. Regal, and Batista both run at eachother. Regal clotheslines Batista, and waits until he gets up. When Batista gets up, Regal spears Batista in the back, and covers him. 1...2...3 pinfall!

Announcer: And here's your winners Eugene, William Regal, Chris Jericho, Edge, and Shelton Benjamin!  
  
Camera goes to VIP Room.   
  
Mordecai walks in, and stares at Mr. Angle.   
  
Mordecai: Mr. Angle, at SummerSlam I want a title shot for the   
  
WWE Championship!  
  
Angle: If you want a title shot? Fine. You got your title shot, If you beat the man who wanted one also.  
  
Mordecai: Who?  
  
Angle: Hardcore Holly! If you beat him you get a title shot. But.....but.....if Hardcore Holly beats you, he gets a title shot for the WWE Championship against John "Bradshaw" Layfield one on one at SummerSlam!  
  
Mordecai: Argh.....that little ingrate!  
  
Angle: You two will go one on one.....next week in a Hardcore match!  
  
Camera goes to Cole, and J.R.  
  
J.R: The cage match that was supposed to be tonight, Eric Bischoff has assigner for next week. Because of the fact that Kane had two matches tonight. We are about to end our show....but first we have to........  
  
(John Cena's entrance video comes on)  
  
Cena walks down the runway to the ring, and picks up a microphone after he gets in.  
  
Cena: Yo,yo,yo,yo,yo! Tonight I talked to Kurt Angle, and I asked for a fight at SummerSlam up against the man whothey call "The Dead Man"! And guess what he said.......yes! So at SummerSlam it'll be me, against the Undertaker! And right there I will prove I am.............  
  
The lights go out. The sound of a gong goes off. Cena gets out of the ring, and walks up the runway.  
  
Cena: Taker, you tryin' to scare me? Well guess what? I ain't!  
  
Paul Bearer walks out.  
  
Cole: Paul Bearer is back? Oh my god! Two weeks ago, the Undertaker sufficated Paul Bearer in cement. Now he is back.   
  
Cena looks all over the stadium, and walks up to Bearer. Bearer opens the ern, and pours out Taker's ashes.  
  
Bearer: Rest in peace Taker!  
  
J.R: Oh my god! This is unbelivable, Paul Bearer is back, and emptied the ern! This has been a great night! We will see you next week!   
  
Matches for next week:  
Kane vs Lita, and Matt Hardy in a 15" steel cage  
Mordecai vs Hardcore Holly for a no. 1 contender match for the WWE title  
Paul Bearer vs the Undertaker in a Concrete Crypt Match


	3. The Cage

(WWE beginning comes on)  
  
The show starts off when Mordecai stands in the middle of the ring, waiting for Hardcore Holly.  
  
(Hardcore Holly's entrance video comes on)  
  
Holly walks quickly down the runway into the ring. Holly starts pounding on Mordecai. Mordecai drops to his knees, from Holly's hard kick to the knee. Holly swings a uppercut at Mordecai, but Mordecai grabs onto Holly's hand, and twists it. Mordecai gets up, launches Holly at the ropes, and puts him into "Mordecai's Crucifix". Holly reverses, and turns it into his special. Mordecai tried to reverse, but Holly's move was not reverseable. Holly covers Mordecai. 1...2...kick out. Holly picks Mordecai up by the hair. Mordecai elbows Holly in the stomach, and does a crucifix bomb. Mordecai gets out of the ring, picks up a steel chair, and hits Holly with it. Holly starts bleeding like a water fountain. Mordecai covers Holly. 1...2...3 pinfall!  
  
Announcer: Here's your winner, and the no.1 contender for the WWE Championship........Mordecai!  
  
Cole: Oh my god, a very stunning victory from Mordecai. This week Eddie Guerrero will battle John "Bradshaw" Layfield in a steel cage! Whoever wins this week, Mordecai will face at SummerSlam!  
  
J.R: We have two cage matches tonight! But next up is Kane vs Matt Hardy, and Lita!  
  
The cage slowly comes down.   
  
(Matt Hardy's entrance video comes on)  
  
Lita, and Matt walk out. Matt, and Lita walk into the cage.  
  
(Kane's entrance video comes on)  
  
Kane walks out, and gets in the cage. Matt right away starts beating on Kane. Matt kicks Kane in the face, and irish whips him at the ropes. Lita runs at Kane, and kicks him. But Kane stands still. Kane picks Lita off the ground, and choke slams her. Matt gets angry, and throws Kane at the cage. Matt then starts kicking Kane. Kane picks Matt off the ground also, and choke slams him. Kane climbs the cage. Kane then gets kicked down by Lita. Lita holds onto her stomach, and beats on Kane. Matt then gets up. Kane then picks Lita, and does a rib breaker on her pregnant stomach. Matt then kicks Kane, and does his special. Matt picks up Lita, and buts her along the side of the cage. Kane then shoots up. Kane picks up Matt by the neck, and choke slams him. Kane then climbs, and gets out. But when Kane gets out, Taker then surprises him by a smash across the face with a chair. Taker then irish whips Kane at the cage, and pounds his head on the cage over and over, until Kane bleeds. Taker throws Kane at a announce table, picks him up, and does "The Last Ride" to him right through it.  
  
Cole: Holy! This is crazy.   
  
(Eddie Guerrero's entrance video comes on)  
  
Eddie walks out to the cage, and gets in. Matt, and Lita crawl out.   
  
(JBL's entrance video comes on)  
  
JBL walks out with a white towel around his neck, a gym jacket, and a white cowboy hat. Right when JBL gets in the cage, Eddie starts aggresivly beating on JBL. JBL fights back. They both exchange blows to the mid-section. Eddie dropkicks JBL at the turnbuckle, and does the three amigos. Eddie picks up JBL off from the ring floor, and does three more three amigos. Eddie throws JBL,at the cage, and starts pounding JBL's head all over it. Eddie then irish whips JBL, but JBL reverses, and throws Eddie right into the steel cage. JBL then looks at Eddie's face that is pouring out blood, like at "Judgment Day 2004". JBL then picks up Eddie. JBL then does "Clothesline from Hell", and tries to get out the door. But Eddie manages to pull JBL back in.  
  
Cole: Holy crap! Eddie Guerrero managed to pull JBL back in.   
  
Eddie then trips JBL, and does "Lasso From El Paso". JBL then tries to get to the rope, but can't. JBL then touches the rope.   
  
Eddie: This is a no rope break match!  
  
JBL then drags himself around. Eddie then picks up JBL, lifts him up over his head, and throws him at the cage. JBL then bleeds. Eddie climbs the cage, and gets out.  
  
Cole: Paul Bearer is not here tonight. So we will have the match at SummerSlam.  
  
Mr.Angle comes on the screen.   
  
Angle: The Undertaker has no match tonight, because of Paul Bearer who has not arrived. So I have booked a match for the Undertaker at SummerSlam this sunday. Instead of "The Concrete Crypt Match" the Undertaker will have a fatal four way match for the WWE Championship it'll be: Eddie Guerrero vs JBL vs Mordecai vs The Undertaker in a no disqualifacation match! And it'll be in the parking lot!  
  
Cole: Eddie Guerrero will have to defend his title against three other men.  
  
Angle: And there is some other news. Sting and Hulk Hogan are coming back so at SummerSlam it'll be Sting vs Hulk Hogan!  
  
Next: SummerSlam 2004 


	4. SummerSlam 2004

SummerSlam 2004  
  
Well right now I will issue the matches:  
  
Intercontinental Championship  
(c) Randy Orton vs Edge vs Shelton Benjamin  
World Heavyweight Championship  
(c) Chris Benoit vs The Undertaker  
Kane vs Matt Hardy in a no disqualifactation match  
World Tag Team Championship  
(c) La Resistance vs Eugene and Ric Flair  
WWE Championship  
(c) JBL vs Eddie Guerrero vs Spike Dudley  
  
Well here we go......and pay attention cause there is a big twist!  
  
The show starts off in the back with Josh Mathews and John Cena.  
  
Mathews: Well, John Cena why are you here tonight.   
  
Cena: Hey, Mathews you eva' shut your big trap? You eva' stay out of other people's buisness? Yes or No?  
  
Mathews: Um.........  
  
Cena: Um, is right! So guess what?  
  
Mathews: What?  
  
Cena: Tonight, right here, right now! It'll be John Cena vs Josh Mathews  
for the United States Championship in a last standing match.  
  
Mathews: I don't wrestle!  
  
Cena kicks Mathews, and does a FU. Cena counts for himself.   
  
Cena: 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10! Well I win.  
  
Cena kicks Mathews, and walks away.  
  
Fire works shoot off, crowd goes wild.  
  
Cole: Oh my god! We have many fights, and they will be crazy!  
  
King: Yes, they will! Randy Orton, and Edge are already in the ring!  
  
(Shelton Benjamin's entrance video comes on)  
  
Shelton runs quickly to the ring, and starts pounding into Orton. Edge dropkicks Orton, and looks at Benjamin. Orton trips Edge. Shelton throws Orton at a turnbuckle, and grins. Shelton does "The Splash" on Orton. Edge gets up, thinking Shelton tripped him, and spears Shelton.  
Edge then gets on the turnbuckle, and dives at Shelton. Shelton rolls away, making Edge hit his head on Orton's stomach. Shelton runs at Edge, gives him a suplex, and does a low-blow to Orton. Shelton then waits so he can do the splash. Edge, and Orton both go to a turnbuckle. Shelton grins, and does the splash ten times to both of them. Shelton then covers Orton. 1...2...kick out. Shelton picks up Orton,and throws him out of the ring. Shelton covers Edge. 1...2...3 pin fall!  
  
Announcer: Here's your winner and the new Intercontinental Champion.......Shelton Benjamin!  
  
Cole: Well next, Kane will go one on one with Matt Hardy, and a no DQ match!   
  
(Kane's entrance video comes on)  
  
Kane walks out with a garbage can full of weapons.  
  
(Matt Hardy's entrance video comes on)  
  
Matt runs out quickly with a garbage can with weapons, and beats on Kane. Matt takes a chair, slams Kane's head with it, and smashes his stomach with it. Kane gets angry, gives Matt a choke slam, and pulls out a cardboard with tacs all over it. Kane picks up Matt, picks him up over his shoulders, and almost drops Matt on the carboard full of tacs. But Matt reverses, trips Kane on the board of tacs face first. Kane then starts bleeding terribly. Matt then pounds Kane's head over, and over on the tacs. Matt then pulls out a table, pushes Kane off the tac board, puts the table up, and puts the tac board ontop of it. Matt picks up Kane, and tries to lift him up. But Kane lifts Matt off the ground, and choke slams Matt through the table. Matt then lays flat on the floor. Kane picks up Matt, and does a tombstone to him ontop of the tacs. Kane covers Matt.  
1...2...3 pin fall! Kane picks up Matt, and drags Matt into the boiler room. Kane puts a chair around Matt's head, stomach so he can't breathe, and legs. Kane jumps on all the chairs five times so Matt is bleeding like Eddie did at Judgment Day, and leaves him there. Kane walks off.  
  
Results:   
  
John Cena defeated Josh Matthews to retain the US Championship  
  
Shelton Benjamin defeated Randy Orton, and Edge to win the I.C Championship  
  
Kane defeated Matt Hardy  
  
Spike Dudley defeated JBL and Eddie Guerrero to win the WWE Championship  
  
Chris Benoit defeated The Undertaker by DQ (interference by Kane)  
  
Eugene and Ric Flair defeated La Resistance to win the World Tag Team Titles  
  
Sneak Peek Matches for the next chapter:  
  
The Undertaker vs Mark Jindrak  
Scoop Andrews vs Matt Morgan  
Chris Benoit vs The Hurricane and Rosey in a handicapped match  
(c) Shelton Benjamin vs Edge for I.C. Title  
Eugene vs Chris Benoit --------main event--------- 


	5. Kane's Revenge

The ring gets set for The Undertaker vs Mark Jindrak.  
  
Cole: Well we have five fights tonight! Well right now the Undertaker will go one on one with Mark Jindrak!  
  
(Mark Jindrak's entrance video comes on)  
  
Jindrak walks to the ring, and looks at himself through the mirror. The crowd then goes wild when they hear the sound of a gong. The lights go out. Jindrak looks down the runway but no one is coming. Jindrak turns around after hearing breathing behind him. Jindrak see's Taker. Taker kicks Jindrak, and uppercuts him right in the jaw. Taker looks at Jindrak, who holds onto his jaw. Taker picks up Jindrak, and puts him into a tombstone piledriver. Taker picks up Jindrak again, and does the last ride. Taker covers Jindrak. 1...2...3 pin fall!  
  
Cole: What a impressive match tonight with the Undertaker dominating the WWE still by his undefeated streak for six months!  
  
Dark Match Matt Morgan defeated Scoop Andrews by KO  
  
Backstage: Mathews interviews John Cena  
  
Mathews: After Mr. Angle stripping your belt from you what do you have to say?  
  
Cena: Well I gotta say, I want a match for that title! But I can't cause' I'm banned from the friggin' thing! So I have made a match for the   
  
United States Championship! It'll be: Booker T vs The Undertaker, US Title, NO DQ! And it'll be at Unforgiven 2004!  
  
Booker jumps Cena, and beats on him. Cena kicks Booker, and tosses him at Mathews, knocking Mathews over. Booker punches Cena, but Cena strikes back with a viscous blow to the nose. Making Booker bleed instantly. Cena kicks Booker over,and over. Cena does FU. Cena walks off.   
  
Cole: Oh my god what a match for Vengeance!  
  
(Chris Benoit's entrance video comes on)  
  
Benoit raises his World Title in the air, and walks to the ring. Benoit drops his title when Hurricane comes out fromt he crowd. Benoit kicks Hurricane. Rosey runs to the ring, and gets to the side waiting for a tag in. Benoit kicks Hurricane,and sends him to a turnbuckle. Benoit gives Hurricane a superplex, making Hurricane smash his back. Benoit picks up Hurricane. Hurricane elbows Benoit in the stomach, and trips him. Hurricane hits the floor, and drags himself over to Rosey for the tag in. Rosey runs in, and clotheslines Benoit. Benoit gets up, and gives Rosey three german suplexs, and signals "THE END IS NEAR". Benoit gets on the turnbuckle, and does a diving headbutt to Rosey. Benoit dropkicks Hurricane when he runs at Benoit. Benoit then covers Rosey. 1...2...kick out. Benoit then grabs onto both of Rosey's legs, and does the sharpshooter. Benoit then does not let Rosey touch the ropes. Rosey then lifts his hand in a signal for a tap out. Rosey then taps out.  
  
King: Oh my god, Benoit is for real!  
  
Benoit then see's Eugene run into the ring. Benoit kicks Eugene. Eugene punches Benoit three times, and elbows Benoit in the face. Benoit kicks Eugene, and gives him three german suplexs. Eugene gets up in pain, and see's Benoit run right at him. Eugene grabs onto Benoit, and does the rock bottom. Eugene then looks around, and does the people's elbow. Eugene then covers Benoit. 1...2...kick out. Kane runs in the ring, and gives Eugene and Benoit a big boot to the face. Eugene then lays flat on the floor. Benoit gets up, kicks Kane, and puts him into the crossface. Kane pushes Benoit out of it, and gives him a choke slam.  
  
Results:   
The Undertaker defeated Mark Jindrak  
Matt Morgan defeated Scoop Andrews by KO  
Chris Benoit defeated The Hurricane and Rosey in a handicapped match  
Eugene and Chris Benoit wrestled to a no contest  
Shelton Benjamin defeated Edge to retain the Intercontinental Championship 


End file.
